General Blue
General Blue is one of three high-ranked officers of the Red Ribbon Army, along with General White and General Copper. He is the German leader of the Army's sea regimen. Story General Blue Saga Blue, like the other officers of the Red Ribbon, was sent to look for the Dragon Balls. While searching for a ball that apparently was in the bottom of the ocean, he received a report telling that both Colonel Silver and General White had been defeated by a kid, which was now heading to Blue's location after a Dragon Ball. Knowing the kid had a radar to locate the balls, he initially sent Captain Dark, along with some troops, to attack the kid. Goku beat them all, then got the help of Krillin and Bulma to use a submarine to look for the ball which was underwater. Blue followed them, attacking them with torpedoes from his own submarine. Following them into an underwater cavern, they found a pirate's treasure, so Blue decided to show himself to get the Dragon Balls. Bulma tries to flirt with Blue, but he gets away from her in disgust, because he hated women. Krillin fights Blue, hitting his nose which starts bleeding. Infuriated, Blue uses his paralyzation technique on Krillin, beating him up. Goku arrives just in time and beats Blue after a tough fight. Goku retrieves the Dragon Ball, as they made their escape. Blue also manages to escape, following them to Kame house. There, he traps everyone with his psychic powers, steals the balls and sets a time bomb to kill everyone. Goku, with the help of Lunch, escape the trap and throws the bomb away, saving everyone. He then calls his Flying Nimbus, giving chase to Blue. However, both of them crashes into a mountain, being separated. Goku, who had his Dragon Radar broken, tries to find a way to fix it, so he can find Blue and the stolen balls. All in the while, Blue tries to find a way to sneak onto Goku to kill him. The two ended in Penguin Village, where Goku met with Arale, who took him to Dr. Slump to fix the radar. Goku and Arale followed the signal of the radar, but Blue snuck behind him and paralyzed him, knocking him down and taking his radar. As he tried to impale Goku with a tree, Arale attacked him (although she only wanted to play with them). Using her strength, she headbutted him so hard that he flew away, falling in the Egypt. He returned to the Red Ribbon HQ, where he handed over the Dragon Radar to Commander Red. Red, however, decided to punish him for failing to retrieve the balls. Confronting Mercenary Tao Red then introduces Tao Pai Pai, and tells Blue he will be forgiven if he beats Tao. The two fight, but Tao Pai Pai easily dodges his attacks, also being unaffected by Blue's paralyzing technique. Tao easily kills Blue by striking his head with his tongue, cracking his skull. Dragon Ball GT Blue was seen again during the Super 17 saga in Dragon Ball GT, being one of the villains who escaped from hell, along with other Red Ribbon members. Blue, along with the other Red Ribbon Army members were kill off by Pan. He was later seen in line with other villains that escaped from hell, while talking to Assistant Black. Powers & Skills General Blue is a skilled fighter. He's skilled on hand-to-hand combat, but nowhere near as skilled as Mercenary Tao. He's also a skilled air fighter, able to use a combat jet as a weapon. Blue is also able withstand certain deadly experience, such as getting electrocuted by an electric eel, and so forth But the most notable ability is that Blue has powerful psychic abilities such as telekinesis. Personality Aside from the fact that Blue is gay, he is also narcissist and arrogant. As a perfectionist, he is possibly the most strict officer in the Red Ribbon Army as he has his men executed for even picking their noses. Gallery GeneralBlue.jpg Trivia *General Blue appeared as a boss character in Dragonball: Revenge of King Piccolo. Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Psychics Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Fighter Category:Telekinetics Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Petrifiers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Speedster Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Hypnotists Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Child Murderer Category:Complete Monster Category:Revived Villains Category:Nazis